What is Common Use?
Overview Common Use is a helpful mechanic we've developed for the Gauntlet universe. Through using Common Use, you can gain access to significantly more roleplaying content than you ordinarily would. The bulk of Common Use content on Gauntlet upon release is designed and submitted by the administrators. This content is often intended to facilitate roleplaying; restrictive content makes it necessary for members to consistently be asking each other for permission in order to roleplay something unless they were to make their own lore. This can be overwhelming, especially when the content you need is already there. __toc__ Common Use intends to combat that by providing various avenues of roleplay potential to members. Although you can always request the creator to roleplay as the publicly available lore, you are free to utilize it yourself as long as you abide by a few simple rules. First, you must keep the content functional unless permission is provided by an administrator or the content submitter. What this means is that you cannot take a Common Use character and simply murder them. You cannot take a bustling Common Use planet with a healthy economy and simply cripple its industries. Preserve the content unless justified or specifically permitted. We're not harsh, just reach out and we can find a beneficial arrangement. Second, you must not use Common Use lore to simply advance your own goals. What this means is that you cannot take control of, for example, a Common Use colony and have them provide you what you need on a silver platter. Make it believable. This leads into the next rule... Third, stay within the confines of the content itself. If a Common Use character is belligerent, you cannot roleplay them as a calm and level-headed person. If a Common Use weapon is kinetic and single-shot, you cannot portray it as laser-based and burst-fire. Common Use content is, for the most part, rigid unless you can explain why it's different than how it's described. Note that if you can do this, the Wiki entry will be updated to represent the changes you've made. Beyond this, you too can submit Common Use lore. Most every infobox comes with a Common Use field. Simply enter one of the below options and move on. We encourage the inclusion of more Common Use lore as it adds depth to our universe and helps everyone with their respective roleplaying potential. Yes You'll put "Yes" in the Common Use infobox field if the lore is free to be used by anyone. There are no conditions in these instances; what is submitted is freely available for use. No You'll put "No" in the Common Use infobox field if the lore is locked to its owner. This means that any use of the lore must first gain direct approval from the owner before anything can be done with it. Conditional You'll put "Conditional" in the Common Use infobox field if people can use the lore... with conditions. An excellent example of this policy is any of the three major factions (such as the Legacy Federation). These conditions can range from characters being in a certain occupation or people only being able to do certain things with the lore. Generally, any conditions can be laid out for any content. An administrator will contact you if your conditions are unreasonable. If possible, please add a Common Use header to the bottom of your Wiki article if the chosen policy is "Conditional". Gauntlet members can't use your lore if they don't know what criteria they need to fulfill! Category:Gauntlet Mechanics